Shameless
by PuppyKicker
Summary: A Fighter and a Sacrifice. Two entities. One team. They are... Shameless. Coco Yuki and her Fighter, Isaac Taro, are run aways from the school. They live in hiding in Tokyo and are perfectly happy until one incedent where Coco is forced into a hospital...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Yuki-San, happy birthday to you!!!!" The girl ran her thin spidery fingers through her boy's cut neon orange hair, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Her friend sat across from her, a concerned look alight in his mossy green eyes. She glanced at him with her blank, white eyes and the pupil-less orbs flashed red and back again.

"Awww, Co-Chan! Smile!" the boy whined. The glare the girl shot at him made him cringe. "Never mind," he mumbled, standing. He pushed his chair in and fled the scene. Sighing, the girl motioned for the nearest waiter to pour her a glass of straight vodka.

Quietly, the man mumbled, "Miss Coco, Mister Isaac has requested you not drink alcoholic drinks."

"He's not here," growled the girl, Coco. She waved her hand dismissively and the waiter all out ran to the kitchens. Coco glowered at her glass of vodka and took a sip of it, savoring the taste in her mouth. Sighing, the crowd her table attracted dispersed. Obviously, Coco Yuki wasn't going to react. Coco rested her right elbow on the red clothed table, pressing her face against her hand. She spread her fingers out across her face and clenched down, only one eye visible and part of her mouth. Again, she sipped her vodka and, as the next song came on, dropped her glass and stood. The chair fell off the raised platform and the glass shattered on the ground. Nearly everyone turned to look at her curiously. Her eyes were flashing blood red copper and her hands were twitching. The silk, sea blue cocktail dress that reached mid thigh on her was stained with the spilled vodka. The whole of the shattered glass was nearly all embedded in her left foot to which the glass shattered on. Her blue flip-flop was being stained with blood as she stood their shaking immensely.

She had her head bowed, her bangs covering her face. Most of the guests to the restaurant inched slowly away from the girl that was sure to explode. And they were not disappointed.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISAAC!!!!!" she screamed.

Cheerfully, the Mexican-Japanese boy skipped into the main room. He sang lightly, "Yes, my love?"

"Ricky. Martin. Is. So. FUCKING GAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the orange haired girl.

"Is he, love?"

"DON'T CALL ME LOVE!!!"

"C'mon, it's your birthday!!!!"

"AND YOU'VE RUINED IT!!!"

Still chipper, the bleached blond haired boy skipped over to his friend. "How?" And he stopped at the foot of the platform. "Co-Chan… You're hurt…" Coco flinched away and bowed her head, closing her now muddy brown eyes. "C-Co-Chan, why didn't you tell me? You need to get to a hospital!"

Coco jerked her head up. "I'M FINE!!!" she screamed at him. Her eyes were still the same muddy brown.

"I can tell when you're lying to me, Coco. Don't lie to me," whispered Isaac in his cool Mexican accent. He gently walked forward and reached up, grabbing her left wrist. He gently yanked her forward and she landed in his arms. The blond boy swung the shorter girl's legs up, catching them so she was bridal style. He smiled gently at the people around them and began walking towards the exit.

"NO!!!! I'm fine, dammit!!!" screamed the girl. "PUESTO ME ABAJO AHORA, ISAAC!!!!" Isaac laughed at her. "That's an order," Coco hissed under her breath. Isaac's breath hitched in his throat as he set Coco down. Wincing, the girl leaned on the wall nearest her and began walking slowly forward, taking baby steps. And she slipped up on the blood in her flip-flop, falling forward. Isaac, still in shock, was too slow to react and he dove forward just as Coco's head slammed into the corner of the nearest rotating door.

-

-

Dark black eyes opened to find white ceiling. Grunting, the girl gently pushed herself up. She heaved heavily and glanced around her. The blinds were drawn but sunlight leaked in through them, highlighting some of the room. A heart monitor, a few IVs, a blank bedside table with an alarm clock that read 2:35 pm, a vase of flowers, two chairs beside that table, one on her left side, and the on which she resided. All three chairs were unoccupied, but there were quite voice from right outside the door. She gasped as she moved wrong and the door flew open.

"Co-Chan!!!" she was tackled in a flurry of blond hair and Mexican skin.

"Isaac…" mumbled Coco, prying her friend off of her. She rubbed at her orange cat ears and looked at Isaac and bleached blond dog ears. "What happened…?" had she been up to par, she would have noticed the other two people enter the room and take the empty seats on either side of her. She blinked and glared at Isaac. She clenched her hand into a fist and hit the Mexican's head. "You know I hate Ricky Martin!"

Isaac stuck out his tongue. Scratching one dog ear, he said, "Hehee. I thought it was cute."

"Yes. A fag-" and that's when she noticed the other two people. They had both cringed at her words. She looked at them and her black eyes turned all out sea foam green and she squealed. "OHMYGOD!!!"

"Co-Chan?"

Coco smiled brightly at Isaac. Pointing to the black haired boy beside her table, she said, "HE'S SO CUTE, ISA-CHAN!!!"

"DON'T CALL ME 'ISA-CHAN', COCOAPUFF!!!!" Isaac screamed back. A twitch made itself clear in Coco's right eye.

"I think…" she smiled sweetly, closing her eyes. "I need coffee."

Isaac's jaw dropped. "But-but-but-but!!!! Co-Chan _hates_ coffee!!!" he whined.

Coco smiled and, with Isaac's much reluctant help, stood. Her left foot was bandaged and another bandage was added to her head. The other two stood and followed them out. The cafeteria, as it were, was only half full with some late lunch grabbers. Coco bounded over and grabbed a milkshake cup and had Isaac fill it with black coffee, her eyes still closed. She opened her eyes when he handed her, much to his annoyance, a half full cup. Her eyes were alight with amusement, making them a deep copper color. She skipped over to the dessert table and she began. She picked up everything in sight and poured three spoonfuls of everything into her cup of "coffee". The girl topped whatever was in the cup off with about a foot of whipped cream and a cherry and drank it straight, much to everyone but Isaac's horror. "Uh… Yuki-San?" the black haired boy from earlier said cautiously. She didn't answer but instead remained with her back to him. "Yuki-San?"

"Ritsuka, she's not here right now," the taller one with blondish-brown hair said quietly. Isaac sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets on his baggy jeans. Oh yeah, just so you know, Isaac has a kickass black cloak, baggy black jeans, a bright pink shirt that said 'Real Guys Wear Pink, Biotch', and bright pink flips flops. And, if you've not gathered, Isaac is Mexican-Japanese with mossy green eyes and black bleached blond cropped hair. Isaac sighed when Coco, her back still to the boy named Ritsuka, his friend, and Isaac, bounded over to the conveyer belt that took the dishes to the kitchen. She tossed her glass on it carelessly and lifted her right hand up to her face, running a finger down the side from temple to the corner of her right lip. She pulled her finger away, revealing a digit covered in whipped cream, and she licked it off before facing Isaac.

The Mexican kid blinked at the Swedish girl in front of him. "Ah… Co-Chan…"

"Yes?!" You could practically see Coco vibrating.

"If I could, I would lick all of that whipped cream off your face," replied Isaac. Ritsuka gasped and the other one chuckled at Coco's horrified face, "but I can't, so we'll go back to your room and you can clean yourself up."

"So," said to practically vibrating orange haired girl, "why _don't_ you lick it all off?"

"You'll hit me."

"Yeah, probably."

Ritsuka laughed and shook his head the other one was focusing on Coco's eyes which were flashing nearly every color imaginable. "Soubi… What are you looking at?" Ritsuka asked his friend. The man didn't answer but instead led Ritsuka after Coco and Isaac. When the duo arrived, Coco was walking out of the bathroom in some black jeans that would put a black man's sagging pants to shame, bright pink flip flops with pitch black skulls all over them, about fifteen bright pink and lime green chains, and a bright pink shirt that said, "Wouldn't it be marvelous if I turned out to be a homosexual?" in lime green and that was in medium size font. The rest of the shirt was taken up by the word "NO!" in bright, banana yellow. Ritsuka sighed and walked over to Coco, holding out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Ritsuka Aoyagi. What's your name?"

Coco took his hand in hers and shook it and Ritsuka _felt_ Coco vibrating with pent up energy. "I'm Coco Yuki!!!!" Ritsuka nodded and was randomly pushed back by Isaac.

"What the -?"

"She'll probably kill you if you're too close to her in this state," replied Isaac in a dull, bored tone.

"Say what?" the taller man, Soubi, said.

Isaac absently scratched at one of his ears. He let out a long, suffering sigh. "Co-Chan… Cannot have sugar. She gets a sugar rush and…" Coco chose that moment to hug Isaac.

"Isa-Chan!!!!!"

"Co-Chan, do not call me that."

"Isa-Chan is unhappy."

"Cocoa Butter will not call me that."

Coco's face fell. "You don't love me, do you?"

Isaac deadpanned. "No."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!" Coco spun Isaac around to face her, her eyes a dangerous red. She drew her hand back and as it was about to connect with Isaac's left cheek, a peach hand that belonged to her nor Isaac grabbed the white-peach wrist. Her eyes turned a dazzling topaz in her shock. "Who are you?" she hissed the high dying down quite obviously.

"Soubi Agastuma," he replied, never loosening his grip on her wrist. She tried to jerk away and was unsuccessful.

"Correction," hissed the girl, her eyes a creamy vanilla color, "_what_ are you?"

Soubi chuckled. "I, like your Isaac, am a Fighter." That sentence got him pimp slapped by a girl no older than fourteen.

"You," Coco hissed, "will never say Isaac's name as if you know him. Am I understood?"

Chuckling, Soubi replied, "Whatever the madam wishes." That received another pimp slap.


	2. Dorothy

Shameless

A/N: Okee, here's part two. 

And btw: smileandwave: Coco looks to be about fourteen-fifteen, but in actuality, she's around twenty-three. 

--

"It's hot in Topeka," Coco droned out. Isaac blinked and looked at his companion. He raised his left fist and gently bonked her on the head. She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to watching the weather report.

"Hey, Coco. We're not in Kansas anymore. Why're you watching their weather report?" Isaac asked his Sacrifice.

"Gods, you idiot! What if there's another tornado? If we watch the weather we can know when Dorothy goes missing!" Coco yelled like it was obvious.

"Co-Chan…"

"Yes?"

"Why…?"

"Why what?" Coco's face hardened into a cold glare. She knew where this was going. This topic had to be breached sometime.

"Why can't you just get over their passing?" he whispered back to his friend.

"No idea who you're talking about or what you're talking about, Isaac."

"Coco," Isaac growled, giving Coco a look that said 'seriously?' She hissed at him.

"Isaac. I do not want to talk about it! They're dead. Nothing we can do about it," the orange haired being snapped at him. The boy with bleached blond hair stared blankly at his friend for a second. A frown soon marred is normally gorgeous features. Why did Coco have to be so difficult? Why?

"Seriously love, we need to talk about it… Just briefly!"

"What do you want me to say?!" Coco hissed as she muted the television. She turned her body to fully face Isaac. "You want me to tell you what I really think?!"

Isaac reached across the miniature coffee table separating them. He gently touched Coco's left cheek and ran his thumb across the bandage right below her eye. Coco eyed him apprehensively. Her eyes were their creamy vanilla color, symbolizing her fear in that moment. In that moment, when Isaac touched her bandaged cheek, pain seared through her body. And the pain scared her. She hesitantly reached up and placed a pale hand on Isaac's wrist. Her eyes widened as they met mossy green and the vanilla color became more pronounced. "Yes."

Her eyes flashed red. "I wish I would've died instead of them, Isaac. I wish that they were fine and sitting back home with Aila and everyone, peacefully and happily!!" Coco hissed. "BUT THEY'RE DEAD AND I'M THE HAPPY ONE! AND I'M NOT EVEN HAPPY! No es justo, Isaac… No favorablemente. ¿Por qué no podría ser yo muerto? (It's not right, Isaac. Not fair… Why couldn't I be dead…?)" Her grip on Isaac's wrist tightened. She smirked when he winced but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"No hablar como ese, mi Sacrificio. Si había sucedido… ¡Apenas golpearlo apagado! (DON'T talk like that, my Sacrifice. If that happened… Just knock it off!)" he snapped at her. "I don't want a world without Co-Chan." He leaned forward and kissed the left corner of her mouth just as the doorbell rang and said door was quietly opened.

"Hello Coco-San, Isaac-San."

Coco broke away from everything that was Isaac and depressing and jumped up, moving to greet the boy who had caught her eye in the hospital a week ago. "Ritsu-Chan!" She chirped. She grabbed his hand with hers and led him into the kitchen. She pushed him in a chair just as Soubi and Isaac came in. She smiled up at Isaac and Soubi, her eyes going from their warm turquoise she had with Ritsuka (referred to amongst the four as 'Ritsuka's color') to a cold, violent red that was now known as Soubi's color. "No decir nada, Isaac, (Say nothing, Isaac,)" she said cheerfully. She then poured four cups of tea and took two to the table. She handed one to Ritsuka and smiled. "How'd Ritsu-Chan?"

"I'm good. How're you, Coco-San?"

"Never be- is it really that hot in Topeka?" Coco's turquoise eyes turned to the living room as the anchorman said 'around 98 degrees in Topeka'. "Poor Dorothy."

"Dorothy?"

"Inside joke," Isaac murmured, watching Coco.

Isaac smiled gently to himself as Coco turned her turquoise gaze to Ritsuka again. His heart fluttered. Seeing his Coco like that again… It'd been too long since her eyes had been that shade of Turquoise. Yes, usually there's only one shade of turquoise, but not with Coco. Dark turquoise symbolizing contentment, regular turquoise to symbolize excitement, and bright turquoise to symbolize pure pleasure. It'd been so long since the dark turquoise had been in her eyes. He smiled to himself as he folded his arms across his chest after sweeping his cloak off his right shoulder and leaning against the door frame. Soubi was smirking at him. Moss green eyes glared briefly before sweeping gently over the woman before him. His face was now an apathetic mask although his green eyes remained alight with something. Something that had Coco looking up at him with curious mossy green eyes to match his.

To Isaac, Soubi and Ritsuka disappeared as her eyes went from mossy green to bright turquoise before she looked away abruptly, her eyes shifting to Ritsuka's color. "Ritsu-Chan! Why did you come over today, may I ask?"

Ritsuka's cheeks turned slightly pink. "W-well… I wanted to go somewhere with Soubi, Coco-San, and Isaac-San," whispered the black haired boy. Coco laughed and ruffled Ritsuka's hair, not-so- subtly avoiding Ritsuka's ears.

"Kay," she chirped. "Where shall we go?"

"I was thinking… Um. An amusement park," mumbled the eleven year old boy. Coco's eyes flashed. To what color, that could be questionable. If you asked Soubi, he would've _sworn_ he'd seen her eyes flash purple, ask Ritsuka, he saw fuchsia, and ask Isaac, he saw the true color they flashed. A deep, threatening caramel color that would've scared the devil himself. No, not the _color_, per se, but the gleam of hatred that showed in the homey color.

"Are we going to destroy the amusement park?" asked Coco cheerfully. Her eyes were pale, pupil-less white.

"N-no," stuttered Ritsuka.

"Then no."

"C-Can I ask why?"

"Do you want to have nightmare for the rest of your life?"

"N-not p-particularly…"

"Then no."

"Coco-San…?"

"Yes?"

"What do _you _want to do today?"

Coco's eyes turned a sick, pink color and a cruel smirk befell her features. "You'd want to leave if I told you."

"COCO YUKI!" Isaac scolded. "NO!"

"Am I a dog?"

"As good as!"

Coco made a buzzing sound like those on game shows. "Wrong answer, Isa-Chan."

"Cocoa Bean."

Coco grinned. She sipped her tea as Soubi finally made his way to the kitchen to pick up his tea cup. "We could go to the park," Soubi suggested.

"What? Do I look like a kid to you?"

"You look fourteen. As good as a kid, Yuki-San," Soubi replied before sipping his tea. "Taro-San, you should drink your tea before it cools."

Coco screamed in frustration. "Want to know what I want to do today?!" she hissed.

"Yeah," Ritsuka said.

"I want to meet Ritsu-Chan's friend," replied the girl with now grey eyes.

"… You want to meet Yuiko-San and Yayoi-San?"

"YES DAMMIT! ARE THEY YOUR FRIENDS?" Yeah… Coco totally snapped.

Isaac grinned mentally. _This _was the Coco _everyone _used to love. When they… Lived. This was Coco. Not that fucktarded person she pretended to be… This was Coco Yuki. This was the Sacrifice of Isaac Taro.

*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-*

**A/N: Can anyone guess what the colors of Co-Chan's eyes mean? Here's the list:**

**Pale, pupil-less white**

**Red**

**Copper**

**Blood Red (B. Red and Red do have different meanings)**

**Muddy Brown**

**Dark Black (and YES. If there's an adjective before the color, other colors of that color will have different meanings)**

**Sea Foam Green**

**Deep Copper**

**Flashing Nearly Every Color (F.N.E.C)**

**Dangerous Red**

**Dazzling Topaz**

**Creamy Vanilla**

**Dark Vanilla**

**Violent Red**

**Warm Turquoise**

**Dark Turquoise**

**Regular Turquoise**

**Bright Turquoise**

**Mossy Green**

**Purple/Fuchsia/Dark Caramel (Well… According to Ritsuka and Soubi, Purple and Fuchsia were what the caramel actually was…)**

**Can anyone guess…? Well, there's really no prize unless you want to be included in Co-Chan's pitiable life… So, uh. The person who gets the most colors right will be in the next chapter and the chapters that follow… If you win, I'll PM you with the info I need… Oh, winner will be announced next chapter and so will the answers. **


End file.
